Defeated
by Yulan the Exhausted
Summary: The final battle with the final boss, was the adventure team going to lose under the claws of King Terask II? This is a fiction dedicated to all those who failed to complete Neoquest II.


It is a fiction for all those who cannot finish the whole game of Neoquest II and lost the battle with King Terask II, the final boss. The song "Defeated" was written by Yulan Mynatur, and I don't think anyone will use it in any other ways.

**Defeated****  
****by Yulan Mynatur a.k.a. Clara C.**

_Be strong, my friend__  
__You will always face troubles in the future__  
__Never be afraid and face them__  
__Never be frightened of being defeated__  
__You will rise up again..._

"Captain!" Velm Telem screamed as King Terask II clawed him, causing a serious wound. "I can't move!"

"Try!" Rohane Surion shouted hardly and tried to resist a blow from the furious monster. "Just try!" He was clawed by the dragon king, but didn't screamed nor annoy. Mipsy Nenharma ran towards him and tried to heal him. "Mipsy, don't waste your time! Try to haste everyone!"

Mipsy nodded and quickly cast hasting spell to the rest of the team. King Terask II then quickly mesmerized her, didn't let her to cast any damage shield. "C'mon, Talinia, hit as much as you can!" She shouted.

Talinia Seregon quickly tried to pierce arrows through the king's protective Shield of Chaos. They passed easily, but only caused little damages. The insane king then tried to mesmerize her, but missed.

_Just be brave, my friend__  
__You must face many enemies__  
__Never be confused in front of them__  
__Never try to flee in battles__  
__You must face them one day..._

Mipsy screamed as Terask II clawed her again. She fell down and unable to move. Velm tried to heal her, but Terask II then mesmerized the cleric again. The monster then clawed Mipsy again, and the witch was totally defeated. Some fallen faeries brought her away.

Rohane screamed something liked "KILL HIM!!!" and slashed King Terask, ignored the damage shield. Talinia pierced arrows quickly, quicker than anytime before. Velm quickly kept healing them as he was unmesmerized.

Talinia was the second person falling down. The king of evilness kept mesmerizing her and attacking her, ignored all the other attacks from Rohane and Velm as if they were just mosquito bites, making the archer unable to shoot again, defeated. The faeries brought her away before the boys could do anything.

_When your friends are defeated__  
__Don't lose your hope__  
__You can find the hope in your heart__  
__That can support you, the dream in your heart__  
__Just don't give up..._

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Velm, who was mesmerized before Talinia fell, screamed hoarsely and almost hopelessly.

Rohane growled something liked they must revenged for the girls and attacked. King Terask II quickly mesmerized the cleric and prevented him to heal anybody.

The knight quickly slashed King Terask II as quick as he could. He understood that the monster king was immune to his stunning, but not the critical attacks. King Terask tried to prevent most of the attacks, but still couldn't resist all the critical attacks.

Velm, being mesmerized and understood he couldn't remove it himself, took out a life calculator and tried to calculate the hit points of King Terask II and how much he left.

"WHAAAAAAT? 7500 hit points? And now ONLY 2600 left?" Velm nearly screamed out. He quickly checked the hit points they had together and was feeling hopeless. "We only have 597 hit points together..." He groaned.

_Don't be frightened__  
__You must face your greatest enemy__  
__Your fear, defeat your fear__  
__Never think that you can never do it__  
__Just be strong..._

Rohane saw Velm collapsed on the ground after he was unmesmerized and shouted, "Velm! Stand up! We are not defeated! We have to fight!"

Velm said ghostly, "We are not defeated yet, but soon. We are hopeless in front of him...we are going to die..."

The next moment, Rohane screamed and tried to stop King Terask II who was clawing the cleric. Velm didn't try to resist anything and was defeated, lying on the ground lifelessly.

"WWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYY??" Rohane shouted painfully into the sky. He tried to kill King Terask II and lowered the dragon's hit point to 1038, but then...

"Now my domination of Faerieland will be complete! None shall stop me! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" King Terask II growled proudly as Rohane fell down...

- - - -

"DAMMIT!!!"

A loud annoy came out from our hero Rohane in the room, in front of a new computer. "Now I have to play it over again!" He yelled and almost smashed the keyboard into pieces.

Mipsy walked into the room and looked at the annoyed Surion. "What happened, Hane? Did you lose again in that insane mode of our adventure game?" Mipsy looked at the screen. "Oh yes. It seems that it is already the 30th time you lose since we borrowed the computer from Cara, isn't it?"

"Yeh yeh yeh you are right, Mipsy, and for now, let's start it over again. I guess I've used some wrong plans and I will-" Rohane annoyed and tried to start the game again, but suddenly, the computer screen went blank and lifeless.

"Hey, Mipsy, don't shut the computer down!"

"No way dear, you have to take a rest, NOW." Mipsy despite the complaints from Rohane and pulled him left the room.

**END**


End file.
